


GERTI and the Pin

by CelticGHardy



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Black Lotus Gang, Community: cabinpres_fic, Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Gen, Stealth Crossover, Tie-in ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: The Black Lotus believes that there is a very expensive pin on an airdot.





	

There was lights.

There was lights on in the hanger.

Nobody was supposed to be in the hanger where they kept GERTI. Martin was only here because he forgot his house keys. He knew where the spare keys were and had them in his hand. He was walking toward the hanger before his mind finally registered that the lights were on. As he got closer, he could hear shouting. _Not English, what are they saying?_

He wanted to turn back and run. Use his mobile and call the police. Instead, he got closer, wanting to find out who was going through the plane. He watched someone on the outside order an unknown number of people on the inside of Gertie.

“What are you doing?” he whispered, edging on worry. Two people came out of GERTI and reported to the person on the outside. They replied with short remarks in a condescending tone. They then started walking toward the door he was standing at.

He panicked, running very fast toward any sort of cover he could find. However, being next to an airport meant that everything was cut down so aeroplanes wouldn't have things in the way. He hid around the corner of the building and hoped they didn't know he was there.

A few minutes passed. He really hoped that the people that broke in had left and they didn't notice him. He move slowly to avoid anything that would make noise and cause the burglars to come back. He rounded the corner and started heading back to the hanger. Something crunched behind him and he spun around.

Two arms grabbed his wrists and forced them backward. “I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything!” he yelled onto deaf ears. The ripping of tape rose and his arms bound behind him. “No, I didn't see anything!”

&&&&

Douglas thought he would be the last person in. However, he walked in to see Carolyn and Arthur, but no Martin. “Where is our illustrious Captain?” he gloated, “He isn't one to be late.”

“We have no idea. He hasn't answered his mobile or his home phone. Arthur went by his flat to check on him and he wasn't there. His neighbours didn't hear him come in last night,” Carolyn informed him.

Arthur walked out of the aeroplane. “Mum,” he started, “Shouldn't we call the police?”

“For what reason, Arthur?” Douglas asked.

“Skip's missing. We don't know where he is. Something bad could have happened,” he argued.

“The worse thing to happen to Martin was getting beaten up by a boy. What else could happen to him?”

&&&&

They slammed him into a chair before someone ripped the gag off his mouth. He still couldn't see, and flinched when he heard a scrape on either side of him. No one talked for a few minutes. Martin focused on breathing before he heard a door open and someone walk in. “You are captain of MJN Air?” an accented voice asked him. _Female, like the woman that was giving orders?_

He didn't know whether to answer, until someone slapped him across the face. He yelped, “Yes! Why, what do you want?”

“You flew Van Coon to China and back. You ever meet him?”

“N-no. I never met the passengers.”

Someone punched him in the stomach. “Are you lying?”

“No! I am not lying, I never met the passengers.” He expected another punch before something threw him. There was thumps and yells outside of the room that they were in there. “What's going on?” Someone punched him in therm.

Banging on the door caused the main questioner to shout orders to the two people around him. He heard them run off behind him. The banging on the door stopped when it swung open. He flinched from the person that went around him. “Calm down Martin,” a voice berated.

Shocked, Martin stuttered, “D-Douglas. How did you....”

“When you didn't show up for the job, Carolyn cancelled and I contacted someone that I knew could help. Surprisingly, he was also looking for these people. Now, don't move, I'm going to cut the tape on your wrists,” he explained. The tape was removed and he was rubbing his wrists before removing the tape on his eyes.

Someone was standing at the door. It was a woman, holding a bright orange blanket and typing into a Blackberry. “They were only able to get three. The woman escaped,” she reported, “He also expects you to take him to Seoul next week.”

“He can pay Carolyn and we'll be fine.” He took the blanket and placed it around Martin before helping him up.

“What's going on?” Martin asked.

“It's better for you to not know, Martin.”

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=72920#t72920)
> 
>  
> 
> _Martin is kidnapped (by terrorists? random gang of Chinese smugglers?)_
> 
>  
> 
> _He is sufficiently hurt and tortured and terrified when Douglas comes to his rescue._
> 
>  
> 
> How many years has it been? Figured I claim this one. Gotta get the CDs so I can listen to the last half of the series.
> 
> Slightly cracky, and I want to find all the fills I've done for the meme and post them. Or, at least, some of them. I've gotten better, I could clean them up now.


End file.
